Escape to the Beach
by Grace Aurora
Summary: During the Victory Tour in Catching Fire, Katniss and Peeta escape from the train to spend some time at the beach. Nice little romantic story. Please review.


**A/N: Please read and review, I would love to hear what you think and if you like it please read my other stories as well.**

* * *

><p>The Victory Tour has become tiring and tedious, the same routine day after day. I feel like a robot programmed to do as the Capitol has ordered. There is nothing victorious about it though, when I see the families of the tributes standing at the front of every crowd at every district, sometimes it takes all that I can not to cry. Then there's a grand feast and ball. Everything is choreographed so that we don't cause any more trouble. Then back to the train that feels more like a prison nowadays. I feel claustrophobic on the train, like I can't escape.<p>

Yesterday we visited district four and we have been travelling towards three. Peeta wakes me with a stroke to my upper arm and a calm soothing voice. I open my eyes to see Peeta with a smile on his face watching me wake up.

"Katniss, the train broke down about half an hour ago," he is still smiling, "come on we have about an hour until the engineer can come and get it started again!" I understand what he is saying; we can escape from the prison. Only for an hour but the thought of fresh air and a chance to escape Effie's constant schedules makes me shoot out of bed.

"Where are we?" I ask as I look out of the window next to the bed, just fields as far as I can see with a few small houses dotted about, nothing interesting but it is better than staying inside. The sun is shining and it is very warm for a spring day.

"Still in four," he replies with a beam, he pulls me out of the bedroom compartment by my hand and leads me to the opposite side of the train to look out of the window. A beautiful expanse of glittering blue meets my eyes with a strip of gold leading from the tracks straight toward the white surf at the shore line. The ocean, this is the first time I have ever seen it and it takes my breath away. The beach is completely deserted; no cameras, no crowds. It is perfect.

My face must have given away my awe of the view, "amazing isn't it?" he agrees, "come on then." I go back into my room while Peeta goes back to his to get ready. I pull out the drawers in search of a swimming costume and come up with a black one which I pull on along with a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt; I don't bother with any shoes. When I get back to the hallway Peeta is beaming carrying two towels. I open the emergency exit and jump down into the warm sand and the hot sun hits my face.

"Race you!" I laugh and I sprint as fast as I can toward the water's edge. When I get there I spin around to see Peeta jogging and limping as fast as he can to catch up with me. He is laughing as he is weighed down by the two thick purple towels he has slung over his shoulder.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" he pouts, I start laughing. He sets the towels on the sand along with the basket.

"I think someone is just a sore loser!" I tease with a wink. He raises his eyebrows at me and then with a sly grin on his face, he runs at me scooping my up into his arms but he doesn't stop running. He keeps on going until he is knee deep in the water.

"Well then I think the winner deserves a prize!" and starts rocking me back and forth ready to let me plunge into the water. I hold on as tight as I can.

"Peeta! I'm sorry, I cheated!" I beg not wanting to know what temperature the water below could be. This is the reaction he wanted and he stops swinging me as he starts to laugh. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and slowly walks back to the shore line. He sets me down so that only my feet are under water. The water is nice and cool, perfect for the warm weather.

I look over to Peeta and I see that he is looking the other way at a small sail boat about a hundred meters away. I seize my chance and with my foot I kick a tidal wave of water that comes up to his waist and drenches him down to his ankles. I laugh when he turns his head because his face is shocked. He catches on and sends a wave my way but I knew this would come and I have already run away in the opposite direction.

"There's no way you're getting away with that!" he shouts as he runs at me splashing his way along the shore line in pursuit of me. A large splash he kicked at me catches me up and splatters my back with water. I spin round and with my hands send a wall of water towards Peeta's face. He splutters for a second but then starts to laugh as the water drips down his face.

"I win again!" I cheer as I pump my fists into the air. He shakes his head and laughs. Then he walks over to me with his arms wide and envelopes me in a soggy hug that I can't escape from. Now we are both dripping wet.

"There we go, now we are even," he laughs as he lets me go.

"Well now that I'm already wet we might as well have a swim, are you coming?" I ask as I take his hand and lead him deeper into the water.

He looks anxiously at the deep water, "I don't know how," he admits. I smile at him to ease his worry.

"How about we go for a walk then?" I ask with a smile, he looks at me confused. I squeeze his hand in mine and we walk forward into the water taking slow steps until only our heads and shoulders are above the water. He pulls me into a hug and kisses me lightly on the head. We smile at each other.

He leans his head down and we kiss properly. This isn't a staged kiss like the others on the tour. There are no cameras; this is just me and Peeta. The kiss is gentle and sweet and I don't want it to stop until a large wave hits both of our faces. We both pull away spluttering and when I see his face pulled into a grimace from the salt in his mouth I just have to laugh.

The waves have started to get taller and I am worried that Peeta won't be able to handle deeper water not being able to swim so we decide to head back to the beach. Still hand in hand we make our way back to the shore and lay down on the towels. I close my eyes and drink in the warmth of the sun.

"When we get back to twelve, after the tour, I can teach you how to swim if you want?" I ask, thinking back to the lake in the woods where my father taught me. I open my eyes to look at Peeta because he hasn't said anything. He is looking at me with adoration in his eyes and he is smiling.

"That would be amazing, thank you," he replies sincerely. I move over to Peeta onto his towel and lay my head on his still damp chest. We sit in silence listening to the waves lap up against the beach. Today has been the best day of the tour so far, I'm glad that we got to have a break. I'm mostly glad that I could spend a day with Peeta away from prying eyes. I lift my head up and kiss his cheek; it's not for the cameras. His eyes are closed but a small smile creeps onto his face.

He shakes his head and leans down to press his lips to mine, this kiss is different not sweet and gentle like the last one but strong and passionate. His lips are still moist from the water but they are warm. The kiss makes me feel safe and get lost in the moment.

"Peeta! Katniss! Come on! We are already behind schedule!" I hear Effie's voice way in the distance. We pull away from each other and I scowl in her direction, Peeta sees my expression and laughs.

"Come on then," he says getting to his feet. He holds out his hand and lifts me up to my feet with ease. I pick up both of the towels and bundle them up under my arm.

"Race y..." I get out before he sweeps me up off my feet and hauls me over his shoulder setting off toward the train at a run.

Even though it was just for an hour it felt good to get away, to escape, from the confines of the train. It felt good to forget about the tour and President Snow. It felt good to forget about all of our worries and just act like teenagers for a while. It felt good to be with Peeta.

But for now, its back to being a robot for the Capitol again.


End file.
